The Tale Of Kazumi Kurosawa
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: this is another story of mine that I'm redoing. this is the story of one of my Naruto ocs, Kazumi Kurosawa, from her point of view. some of mine and my sister's other ocs will be in this also. Kazumi Kurosawa & Amaya Momochi are my ocs. Rin Nagame & Kin Akiyama are my sister's ocs. It may also include more of our ocs later.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

-Part 1: Introduction-

What do you have left if you lose everyone you ever cared about? What do you live for then? I've lost more people in my life than I thought possible. I've watched too many people close to me die. When I was young,I had a good life, a normal life. And I thought it would be forever. But, I was naive, like most kids are at that age. Perfection can never last forever, and happiness is fleeting. I am Kazumi Kurosawa, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

-Part 2: Childhood-

I was born in The Village Hidden In The Waterfall. Though, my mother was actually from Amegakure, The Village Hidden In The Rain, and she lived there until she met my father, a ninja from a small clan with a special kekkei-genkai. They had the ability to form their chakra into a glass-like material. His clan was of The Village Hidden In The Waterfall. He was in the Hidden Rain Village on business, I was told. They met, fell in love, and my mother went to live with him in the Hidden Waterfall Village. But, my mother still kept in touch with her older sister, who had a young son, Yahiko, my cousin. Eventually, I was born, and, at some point, Yahiko's parents, my aunt and uncle, were killed, leaving Yahiko an orphan. My family visited Yahiko often, and my mother had planned on adopting him. But, that would never happen. When I was five years old, my parents were killed, along with the rest of my father's clan, in a paper bomb trap set by a rival clan. I was an orphan, and the last of my clan. A neighbor took me in. He was a sweet, old man. I still kept in touch with my cousin, Yahiko, and when I was old enough, I joined the ninja academy in my village. I wanted follow in the footsteps of my father and my clan. As I mentioned before, my clan had a special kekkai genkai. They were able to form their chakra into a glass-like material, clear, and sharper than glass, and of just about any shape and size. I inherited that kekkai genkai. I wanted to hone it, become strong as our clan once was.

When I was fifteen years old, the old man who had taken me in, died. He was eighty years old, and he had been sick for about a year, but that didn't make it any easier. I felt so alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Adolescence & The Akatsuki

-Part 3: Adolescence and The Akatsuki-

So, at fifteen years old, I left The Village Hidden In The Waterfall. There was nothing left for me there, no more reason to stay. My cousin, Yahiko, along with his two best friends, two other orphans, Nagato and Konan, had formed a group he called The Akatsuki. Under Yahiko's leadership, they were going to bring peace to the world. I had met Nagato and Konan a few times before when I had visited my cousin in the past. The three of them had lived together on their own for a long time. I joined my cousin's group, The Akatsuki, and I met them again, though, of course, we were all much older now. Nagato commented on how much my cousin and I always looked alike. It wasn't a perfect life, but I was kind of happy again. At least, I got to be with my cousin. Yahiko was, of course, older, so he kind of looked out for me. The four of us got to be close. But, like everything, it didn't last. I remember clearly the last time I saw my cousin alive.

"Hey, Kazumi. I got you a present." Yahiko said, handing me a small box.

"You got me a box?" I said, grinning.

"Hah. Funny, Kazumi." he said, smiling and ruffling my hair, something he would often do, "No, look what's in the box." Konan and Nagato were standing on either side of him. I opened the box. Inside was a necklace, a gold locket with a small mirror inside.

"I know how much you like mirrors." Yahiko said, smiling his boastful smile, quite pleased with himself.

"Thank you so much." I said, hugging my older cousin, "But, how could you afford something like this?"

"Nagato and Konan put some money towards it, too." Yahiko said.

"Thank you, too, guys." I said, looking at Nagato, then Konan, smiling at them. They both gave a shy smile.

"You're welcome." Konan said.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Nagato said.

The next day, there was an ambush, and my cousin, Yahiko gave his life to save me, Nagato and especially Konan, who I'm pretty sure he considered to be more than a friend. Nagato awakened a powerful visual jutsu called the Rinnegan, and killed all of the men who attacked us, but it left him changed. In Yahiko's last moments, he passed on his mission, his vision, his plan for peace, on to Nagato. I felt so empty. Now, my cousin was gone, too. I was grief-stricken, wasn't thinking clearly. I blamed Nagato and Konan. I needed to blame somebody, and, in my eyes, it was them that he had died to protect, so it was their fault. I was wrong, I know that now. It wasn't their fault. Yahiko had made his own choice. He was always determined, and there was no stopping him once he'd made a decision. But, I couldn't see that then. All I could see was that I had to watch one more person I cared about die, and in my grieving eyes, it was their fault. I was bitter. And, I left the Akatsuki. I couldn't stand to stay with the two people I blamed for my cousin's death. I left, and lived on my own after that.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Akatsuki 4

-Part 4: The New Akatsuki-

The years I lived alone were kind of a blur, honestly. It felt like the time went by so quickly. It wasn't until I was twenty years old that that eventful meeting happened. Or, I guess I should say, reunion. I was approached one day by a familiar figure. She was older, but I still recognized her. She didn't look so much different. It was Konan. Seeing her brought back so many emotions, I wasn't sure what to think.

"Kazumi. It's been some time." she said.

"Konan, what are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't mad, seeing her there. During the time I had been on my own, I had plenty of time to think, nothing but time, actually. I had finally come to realize that Yahiko's death wasn't their fault, and that the last thing he would have wanted was for me to blame them. They were the only thing I had left to remind me of my cousin, of that life, in a way, my only family, and I wished that I had stayed with them. But, it was too late. I had no idea where they were or how to find them. Now, after all this time, she had found me. I had never told them why I left, that I blamed them. I just told them I needed some space to grieve. Now, Konan had come and found me. I had no idea why, but I had a feeling it was more than a social call. But, still, I was happy to see her.

"There's something I want to show you, Kazumi." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"There is... something we'd like you to be a part of." Konan said.

"We?" I asked.

"Nagato and I. You are Yahiko's cousin, his family. We think that you should be a part of this." Konan answered. I had wondered about Nagato, where he was. Now, I was just wondering why he hadn't come with her.

"Alright." I said.

"Follow me." she told me. She led me through the forest and into a cave. Nothing could have prepared me for what was inside that cave. There was Nagato. But, he was a horrible sight. He was connected to some kind of machine. He was emaciated, and there were chakra rods sticking out of his back. He was barely the person I remembered. It almost sickened me. Was this what Konan wanted to show me? At least I knew now why Nagato hadn't come with her to talk to me. Even Konan was different. She looked so sad. She used to smile. Now, looking at her, it seemed like she had lost all ability to, or, at least the will to. My cousin's death had taken it's toll on them, too, not just me. I couldn't believe how selfish I had been.

"Kazumi. I'm glad you came." Nagato said.

"N...Nagato. Hello." I said. I was still trying to adjust to the sight of him.

"We have a plan." Konan said, "We're carrying on your cousin's plan for peace. We've formed a new group of Akatsuki. And… there's this." Out from the shadows walked six bodies, all of them different, but all of them had orange hair, a lot of piercings, and they all had rinnegan eyes like Nagato. Aside from that, there was nothing special about five of them, but the one standing in front, I noticed right away, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"N... no way. That's... not possible..." I said, taking a few steps back, clapping my hand over my mouth in shock. Even with a ton of piercings and rinnegan eyes, I would recognize it anywhere. It was the body of my cousin, Yahiko.

"These are the six paths of Pain. They are all controlled by Nagato using the rinnegan. The piercings are chakra receivers. They make it easier for the bodies to absorb Nagato's chakra, which he transmits to them using the rinnegan and this machine. They are known as Pain, and they will lead the new Akatsuki to our goal. Your cousin's body is the main path of Pain, what we call the deva path. He is the main path of Pain, the face of Pain, if you will. He is the one you will see most of the time, the one who usually acts as Pain. The others are usually only used in combat." Konan explained.

"So, are they... alive?" I asked, reaching out to touch the arm of my cousin's body, which was standing before me. Pain, that body, looked down at me as I did so, but still let me. I got a chill. It was strange to see my cousin's body... alive.

"The bodies are alive, but they don't have their own consciousness. It is not your cousin. Nagato gives them consciousness. He is Pain, now, something more, a god." Konan said. A god... my cousin always said he would become a god to end all fighting. I guess, in a way, he did.

"Kazumi, will you join our new Akatsuki, help us attain our goal, peace?" my cousin's body, the main path of Pain, asked me. I jumped back, scared at first. It was so strange. It was definitely my cousin's voice, but definitely different, too. It was strange, but, somehow strangely comforting. I knew it wasn't Yahiko, but having his body, this... Pain, around was like having just a little bit of him there. In a strange way, it comforted me.

"Yes. I'll join your new Akatsuki, and help achieve my cousin's goal." I said, smiling. Pain nodded his head, and Konan handed me a cloak, similar to the ones we wore in the old Akatsuki, but modified, black with red clouds. I guessed that was the uniform for the new Akatsuki, since all the Pains were wearing one, and Konan was wearing one.

"We have to go pick up another new member who is joining today as well." Pain told me as I put on the cloak.

"Technically, Kazumi is rejoining." Konan said.

"Fair enough." Pain said. They led me through the woods to a spot where another young woman was waiting. She was young, probably a year or two younger than me. She had long, brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Kazumi, this is Rin Nagame. She is joining the Akatsuki today." he introduced.

"Rin, this is Kazumi Kurosawa. She is my cousin. She was part of the original Akatsuki, and she is rejoining." Pain said. It seemed strange to hear him say that that first time, but also strangely kind of comforting.

"Nice to meet you, Kazumi." Rin said, smiling politely and waving to me, "Cousins. That explains why you look so much alike."

"Nice to meet you, too, Rin." I said.

"Come. We'll take you to the hideout." Konan said. They led us through the woods for what seemed like forever. Though, it did make sense that a criminal hideout would be deep in the woods so it would be hard to find. Finally, we came to a cave. Another one. They led us inside and down a really long tunnel until we finally came to a small living area, a pretty decent one for being inside a cave. Sitting and standing at different points around the room were others wearing the Akatsuki cloaks. I figured they were the other members of the Akatsuki. There were even a few women, something I'd wondered about.

"Attention. These are our new members, Kazumi Kurosawa and Rin Nagame." Pain said. He gestured towards each of us as he said our name. Everyone's attention was on us now.

"Kazumi was a member of the original Akatsuki. She's rejoining." Pain said, "She is also my cousin. Make these two feel welcome. If you have anything to discuss, I'll be in my office." Pain retreated to his office with Konan following behind. By now, everyone had come over to investigate us.

"So, you're Pain's cousin. I was thinking when I saw you that you look just like our leader." said a dark-haired young woman, "Nice to meet both of you, Kazumi, Suzu. I'm Amaya Momochi." Amaya had long, spiky, black hair. She wore her bangs over her right eye, and her visible eye was crimson in color. When she opened her mouth, you could see that her teeth were sharp, pointed, like shark teeth, and even when her mouth was closed, a couple of the pointed teeth stuck out. Momochi. Why did that sound familiar?

"It's nice to meet you, Amaya." Rin said, smiling politely again. She seemed so quiet, polite and respectful. I wondered what would make a girl like her want to join the Akatsuki.

"Momochi. I feel like I should know that name." I said. Amaya smiled proudly, a big, shark-toothed smile.

"Almost everyone does." she said, "Momochi, as in Zabuza Momochi, one of the ninja swordsman, Demon of the Hidden Mist, and one of the best damn ninja to come out of the Hidden Mist Village. He was my father." That was it. Almost everyone had heard of Zabuza Momochi. Amaya was his daughter. Come to think of it, she did look a lot like him. Standing next to Amaya, there was a tall man with silver hair that he wore slicked back. He had violet eyes, and kind of a crazy-looking smile.

"Kazumi and Rin, huh? Well, Kazumi, me and your cousin don't exactly see eye to eye, but I'm not going to hold that against you." he said.

"Um... alright." I said, trying to figure this man out. As it turns out, to this day, I still haven't managed to figure him out.

"I'm Hidan." he said before he and Amaya walked away. I could see a black-haired man looking at me from the corner of the room. Standing with him was a tall, shark-looking man. They were the only two of the group who hadn't approached us yet.

"Well, look at this, hm." said a blonde-haired young man. He was short, thin and lanky. He wore his long, blonde hair in a ponytail with his bangs covering one eye. His one visible eye was light blue.

"I'm Deidara," the young man said, "I'm an artist."

"Really?" Rin said, "What kind of art? Painting is actually a hobby of mine." Rin said. Her green eyes sparkled as she spoke. She seemed quiet up until now, probably because she and Deidara seemed to have something in common.

"Really? It's always great to meet a fellow artist, hm. I work with clay. But, you'll have to show me some of your work some time." Deidara's said, grinning. Rin blushed a little.

"Well, it's nothing special." she said, "But, alright. And you'll have to show me some of yours." Deidara smiled proudly.

"Of course. I'm always happy to show off my art." he said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around, hm." He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." said a tall woman who was standing with her arms crossed, looking at us. She had long, black hair that she was wearing in two pigtails that sat low on her head. Her dark orange eyes seemed to be studying us.

"We'll see how long they last." said a tall man who was standing next to her. Aside from his arms, he was almost completely covered. He wore a hood and mask that covered all of his face and head except for a small space where his eyes were. His eyes were strange, bright green with no pupils.

"I'm Kin Akiyama, and this is Kakuzu." the dark haired woman said. That was all the two of them said to us before they walked away. They were both definitely a bit intimidating, and a lot unfriendly.

"So, you two are the new members." said a short, skinny young man with messy-looking red hair and and dark grey eyes.

"Yes, that's us." Rin said.

"I am Sasori Of The Red Sand. Maybe you've heard of me." the young man said. Sasori Of The Red Sand. I had heard of him. He used to live in the Village Hidden In The Sand until he defected. From what I remembered hearing, he was supposedly one of the best puppetmasters. But, he also made his puppets out of the corpses of his victims. Gross. What a freak.

"Sasori Of The Red Sand?" Rin said, "I have heard of you. If I'm correct, you're a famous puppet master from the Hidden Sand Village."

"They look like they'll be fun!" said a man standing next to Sasori, "Hi, I'm Tobi." He waved at us. He had a goofy-sounding voice, and he acted pretty squirrelly. I almost wondered if he wasn't altogether there. His face was hidden by an orange mask. The only thing you could see of him was some black, spiky hair sticking out the top, and one eye. It seemed odd to me, and I wondered why someone like him would wear a mask. What was he hiding?

"Tobi is a good boy." the man, Tobi, said, talking in third person. Sasori sighed and started walking away.

"Tobi is glad to meet you." Tobi said, shaking hands with both of us before hurrying after Sasori. It wasn't until then, after everyone else was gone that the two men who had been in the corner, the dark-haired man who had been watching me before, and the shark-looking man, finally approached us.

"Hello there." said the shark-like man, smiling, revealing a mouthful of, you guessed it, pointed, shark-like teeth. He was unusually tall, and he had grey, shark-like skin, and small, round, white shark-looking eyes. His dark blue, spiky hair was fixed up in a point, kind of like a shark fin. The other man had long, black hair that was worn in a low ponytail. He had dark grey eyes, so dark they were almost black. He had a certain mysteriousness to him, the kind which made it easy to be drawn in if you stared too long at him. I could have just been imagining it, but there also seemed to be a sadness to him.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki." the shark-looking man said. He was a bit intimidating, to be honest. He turned to look at the other man.

"Itachi, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Kisame said, still smiling his sharky smile. The other man looked at him, then back at us.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." he said. Until that point, I hadn't even been sure if he could talk. Itachi Uchiha. I had heard that name before. Right. I had heard Itachi Uchiha was the one who killed all of his own clan, the Uchiha Clan, all except for his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. This was Itachi Uchiha? I had expected someone who had slaughtered his own clan to be much scarier.

"We look forward to working with you." Kisame said before he and Itachi walked off. I couldn't believe it. There was no way this could be the same Itachi Uchiha who slaughtered his clan, could it?


End file.
